Always
by BabyBlueGrl02
Summary: Read and find out. It's a one part story!!!


This is a little different from my other stories, but I hope you guys like it!!!  
  
Title: Always Category: Fox/Theresa Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Jennifer  
  
Fox stared at the flowers that festooned the Crane garden. He and Theresa loved to come out there together and admire the beauty of the garden. Fox stood there and thought over everything they had been through together. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Theresa standing there in her nightclothes.  
  
"I didn't even hear you come up," he said as he stared at her.  
  
"You never do," Theresa replied with a small smile. "They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked as she turned back to the flowers.  
  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Theresa blushed at his comment.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here, Fox. You know how much I hate it when you come out here by yourself," Theresa lightly scolded.  
  
"I can't help it. It helps me relax and remember," he replied.  
  
"I love you, Fox, so I'm only trying to help you when I tell you to stop this. It's not good for you or those that love you," she said.  
  
"I'm only worried about one girl's love-I don't care how I affect anyone else," he said as he stared at her with knowing eyes.  
  
"Then do it for her-if no one else, do it for her" Theresa replied with a small smile. Fox stared at her with sad and pleading eyes, as if begging her not to make him do what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Please, Resa, don't make me do it-I can't, not yet," he begged.  
  
"Yes, you can. Come on, I'll help you," she said as she took his hand and led him further into the garden. When they had reached their destination, Theresa stopped and let go of Fox's hand. Fox immediately tried to grab it again.  
  
"No, no, I can't do this alone, Resa," he said as he desperately tried to reach for her hand. Theresa simply stepped away, avoiding his touch.  
  
"Yes, you can, Fox; you have to. I can't always be there for you to hold your hand. I wish I could, but I can't, no matter how much it pains me to do so," Theresa said sadly as she stared into Fox's painful eyes. Fox sighed dejectedly when he realized that Theresa wouldn't help him.  
  
"Do I have to do this now?" he asked in a desperate voice. Theresa was about to tell him yes, when she looked into his eyes and saw how hard this was for him. She couldn't make him do it right now.  
  
"Fine, we can stay out here and wait as long as you want, but you have to do it tonight, Fox," she said in a serous voice.  
  
"Okay, let's just sit and talk for a while," he said in a relieved voice as he sat on the ground and motioned for Theresa to sit next to him. Theresa abided.  
  
"What do you want to talk about," she asked.  
  
"Anything, everything, doesn't really matter," Fox replied quietly. Theresa stared into his sad eyes before starting to talk.  
  
"Luis and Sheridan seem to be very happy," she commented.  
  
"Yeah, they are. I stopped by their cottage yesterday," Fox replied.  
  
"I know," Theresa said simply.  
  
"Sheridan's pregnant," he added, knowing that he didn't need to.  
  
"I know," Theresa repeated. "She and Luis are going to be great parents," she added.  
  
"I know," Fox said with a smile as he repeated Theresa's words. Theresa lightly hit his shoulder. Fox, in turn, simply laughed and put his arms around Theresa. They sat in silence for an hour, each just enjoying the presence of the other. Eventually, Theresa broke the silence.  
  
"You can't avoid this, Fox. I've stayed quiet for a long time, but it's about time you did this, for yourself and your loved ones," she said.  
  
"I know, I know," Fox said sadly. "It just hurts so much, Resa. You have no idea of what it feels like to have to do this. To give up the most important thing in your life.it's painful beyond words," he said as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Please, Fox, I need you to do this; the girl who loves you needs you to do this," Theresa pleaded.  
  
"Will you always be by my side?" he asked in a frightened child's voice.  
  
"Always and forever," Theresa replied. "I will always walk beside you, Fox," she said as she stood and held out her hand for Fox. Fox sadly reached for Theresa's hand and pulled himself up.  
  
"I love you Theresa Crane," he said as the tears fell freely from his eyes.  
  
"And I love you Nicolas Crane," Theresa said with a sad smile as she as Fox turned around. She saw Fox tense as soon as they turned around.  
  
"Don't forget, I'm always by your side," she encouraged. Fox took Theresa's hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed it, continuing to let the tears fall.  
  
"Always?" he asked, wanting to be sure.  
  
"Always," Theresa replied before letting go of Fox's hand and quietly walking away.  
  
Fox fell to his knees and silently cried as he heard Theresa retreat. He knew he had to do this, he had known for almost two years, but it didn't make it any easier. He heard sounds from behind and thought it might be Theresa.  
  
"Theresa?" he asked in a surprised voice.  
  
"No, Mr. Crane, it's me," Phyllis said as she approached Fox. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Jennifer woke up and she wanted to see you," she said as she handed to five-year-old girl to Fox.  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis," Fox said as he took his and Theresa's daughter from Phyllis. "What's wrong, sweetie? Were you too excited about your birthday party tomorrow to fall asleep?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you something, Daddy," the little said.  
  
"What is it pumpkin?" he asked.  
  
"If I'm really good tonight and all of tomorrow, do you think Mommy leave Heaven and come to my birthday party?" she asked hopefully. Fox's shoulder's instantly tensed at her question. He looked up and saw Phyllis looking at him with sad and pitiful eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Crane, I'll put her in bed right away," she said as she began to reach for Jennifer.  
  
"No, no, that's okay," Fox said, barely restraining his tears. He turned back to Jennifer. "Sweetie, Mommy's always at your birthday parties. And she's always with you, and although you can't see her, she'll always be there."  
  
"But I want to see her. She's been in Heaven since I was three, why can't she come back? I miss her so much," Jennifer said as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"I know, pumpkin, so do I. But the thing is, sometimes painful things happen and we can't do anything but accept these things. And I know for a fact that your mommy would never want you to be outside crying the day before your sixth birthday," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I know Daddy, I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"Don't even worry about it," he said. "Now why don't you go back in with Phyllis and I'll come up and tuck you in bed," he suggested.  
  
"Okay Daddy," she said as she wrapped her arms around Fox. "You're going to be at my party tomorrow, right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, pumpkin," Fox said before kissing her cheeks. "I'll be up soon, can you make sure she changes for bed?" he asked Phyllis.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Crane," Phyllis said with a small smile as she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he turned away, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes. "Be good for Phyllis, okay," he said to Jennifer.  
  
"Okay Daddy, I'll see you soon," Jennifer said before grabbing Phyllis's hand and already heading back to the mansion.  
  
Fox turned around and stared at where he had been sitting. He looked at the graves of all of his ancestors before once again settling on the one in front of him. He read the inscription that he had long since memorized.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane  
  
1978-2003 A beloved daughter, sister, wife, mother and friend Love was all she needed and wanted and that's all she gave us everyday of her life  
  
May her soul forever rest in peace  
  
"I did it Resa, I'm finally letting go like you wanted me to," he said as he ran his hands over her tombstone.  
  
"I'm not doing this for me, or even you, as hard as it is to believe. I'm doing it for that little girl in that house that needs me to move on and be there for her; I'm doing it for our daughter. I want to raise her into a beautiful young lady, Resa, but I know I can't do it without your help. So please, wherever you are, promise me that you'll always be there for her. Promise that you'll help me to always be there for her, in the good times and bad. Please just promise me you'll always be there for her, and me," Fox said sadly as he stared at the tombstone for a few more minutes and allowed the tears to fall freely from his eyes. With one long, deep breath, he turned around and headed for the mansion, never turning back.  
  
Theresa appeared, almost as though from the air, and smiled sadly at Fox's retreating form. She looked down at her grave and realized that it was finally time for her to go. After holding on for two years, Fox had finally let her go. As she felt herself start to fade away, she whispered a few words before disappearing completely.  
  
"I promise, Fox. Always"  
  
*The End*  
  
Please leave feedback!!! 


End file.
